Good Boy to Bad boy
by bloodcoveredfangirl
Summary: Modern AU Vio is a good boy, he does his work, he doesn't get drunk or take drugs, he helps out his friends when they need it but when he starts college he meets Shadow who is the opposite and a bad influence who wants Vio to be his and will do anything to have him even if it means destroying that good boy. Will have drug references, yaoi, lemon. ShadowXVio, BlueXRed, GreenXZelda.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I have far too much writers block for my BB/A fanfiction "Child" and I've had this Four Swords idea for a while so I am going to be writing two stories at once and well as doing loads of drawings and college at the same time! YAY multitasking!**

**Vio's P.O.V**

KNOKE, KNOKE, KNOKE "VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I opened my eyes slowly at the sound of my friend who had stayed over last night because he and his roommate had a falling out. I groaned nobody should be woken like that, I can see why Blue had thrown him out if this was how he got woken up every morning. I closed my eyes again and buried my face in my pillow I needed to come to myself properly before getting up. I am _not _a morning person!

"VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sighed and looked at my clock it was only 5am it was far, far too early for me. Oh well looks like I'll be tired all day today. I got out of bed and opened the door to see Red standing there with a massive grin and already dressed in a red t-shirt and shorts, "Red." I stated "it's far too early for you to be shouting like that, my neighbours will complain."

"Sorry, Vio!" he said "but you wouldn't want to be late for our first day of college!"

"Of course, but it's still too early. I don't want to fall asleep in class on the first day that would be an awful first impression."

"Yeah… sorry. I'm just really excited that's all! I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep… I'm sorry for disturbing you…"

I sighed again I couldn't get angry at Red, he's too innocent and he was already feeling hurt because of his argument with Blue that I still had very little information about as Red failed to tell me the story when he came crying to me last night. "Go help yourself to breakfast Red, I'll get dressed," I told him.

"Oh, ok," Red said as he looked over me realising that I was just in my dark purple boxers and an old baggy faded lavender shirt. He went to the kitchen and I went back into my room I briefly considered going back to bed but decided that sleep was impossible now that I had been so rudely awakened by Red. I went to my closet to decide what to wear as it was the first day I wanted to make a good first impression so choosing clothes took longer than normal, I ended up in dark purple jeans, light purple low V-neck shirt, Triforce necklace and I grabbed a violet blazer out of the closet for when I left.

Once I was dressed I went into the kitchen to see Red cooking some bacon and eggs. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," Red said back turning to put the food on two plates along with some toast "I made enough for both of us." He handed me one plate and we sat down.

I took a bite and couldn't help but smile. "Wow Red that's really good!"

Red smiled at me "really? It's good?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is. Doesn't Blue ever compliment your cooking?" I asked.

Red shook his head "no, he never says anything about it, I mean he eats it but he eats anything so…"

"You still haven't told me why he through you out."

Red shrugged "it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if he through you out!"

Red turned his head and seemed to turn red and I saw tears begin to fill his eyes "I don't want to talk about it, Vio," he said quietly.

Whatever it was had Red really upset so I decided to leave it alone for now, it was too early to deal with a sad and crying Red so I changed the subject "so you're excited for today?"

He instantly cheered up even though it felt more like a fake happiness in order to make me worry less "yeah! I can't wait to start and meet new people and do something I enjoy with nothing really hard because all I'll do all day is cook and…" Red kept going on and on about starting college today and I just sat and half listened while I ate the breakfast that Red had so kindly made for me.

Luckily we had all got a place at the same college meaning we could all still hang around together and it made moving to a new place and away from our parents easier. Red had gotten into a cooking course along with Zelda who was living with her boyfriend Green who she had been dating for two years, Green was doing a computing course and had made me promise to help him if he got stuck with it, Blue had gotten into a physical education course and I had gotten into an advanced history course. I couldn't wait to start and meet people who were more intelligent than the people I hung out with now. Not like I had anything against my friends we had been friends since we were children and had gone through a lot together but they did annoy me with their stupidity sometimes especially Blue, Zelda was the only one who never really annoyed me as she actually had a brain but our interests were completely different.

We watched TV for a while as we had so much time to kill, Red was unusually quiet, he was so hurt by the fight and I really couldn't do anything until Red told me what happened.

After a few hours Red and I left together and I drove him to the college in my new (well second hand and cheap) violet car that my parents had gotten me for getting into such a good course and because they said it would make moving away from home easier but really they probably got it for me so I have one less excuse not to visit them. The whole car journey Red kept fidgeting probably with nerves about starting college and confronting Blue. The journey wasn't long and soon I was parked and got out, Red just sat there, staring into empty space, I opened his door "Red? Come on," I said.

Red quickly shook his head to snap himself out of his trance and got out "sorry, Vio, I was thinking…"

"About Blue?"

Red just started walking off to the college and I followed knowing that, that meant yes.

We got inside the college café and saw Green and Zelda already sitting with cups of coffee and chatting together Green was mid-way through a sentence when Zelda saw us and waved happily interrupting her boyfriend. We laughed and Red waved back and ran towards them as I walked behind him.

Zelda stood and hugged Red when he reached her "hey Red! Vio!" she looked behind us "where's Blue? Isn't he with you guys?"

Red looked down at the ground sadly "I stayed with Vio last night, Blue through me out after we had a fight."

"A fight? What happened this time?" Green signed we were all used to Blue starting fights and with Blue and Red now living together fights were inevitable.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Red told him. Green and Zelda looked to me but I just shrugged. The four of us chatted casually together for a bit until Blue showed up. He looked terrible his hair was a mess, so were his clothes which was unusual for someone as OCD as Blue. He looked half asleep as if he was going to fall to the ground any moment.

"Wow Blue!" Green exclaimed when Blue came up to us and you could see the bags under his eyes really clearly "you look like you were dragged through countless bushes and then dumped in a gutter!"

"Yeah, way to make me feel better, asshole!" Blue snapped at him as he sat down as far away from Red as possible.

"Blue! I'm really, really sorry! Can we just go back to being friends, please!?" Red said desperately.

"Red. I told you already! Leave. Me. Alone. I can't do this right now so go away!" Blue snapped at him.

I saw Red's bottom lip tremble and he burst out into tears "I'm so, so, really, really, super sorry Blue!" he sobbed. Zelda went over to Red and hugged him trying to stop him from crying and making a scene as everyone around us turned and stared at the boy in his late teens crying like a five year old girl.

"You're such a jerk Blue!" Green said "we don't know what's happened between you two but Red's apologised so can't you forgive him?"

"No, not right now! You don't know so you don't understand. It has nothing to do with you! Butt out! …I'm going to find my class." Blue just got up and left.

Red kept crying, I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder "it's ok Red, whatever it was Blue'll forget about it eventually he always does and you can stay with me until then," I told him in an attempt to comfort him.

Red just shook his head "not this time! He'll hate me foreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever!"

"No he won't, don't be silly Red, Blue just being Blue by tomorrow all will be forgiven," Zelda said still hugging him.

"No! I ruined our friendship forever! I'm so stupid!"

Whatever happened was more serious than I thought, Red was really upset but Zelda, Green and I would help him out after all we are all close friends. Whatever it was I was sure it was most likely Blue's fault because in the end it always was, Red was sweet and wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt anyone.

Soon it was time for us to go to our classes. We had managed to calm Red down enough and Zelda promised she would help him out in their class. The two of them left after Green and Zelda kissed quickly. Green and I went off to our classes as well.

I got to the lecture theatre where my class was and picked a seat four rows from the front and took out my note book, pen and text books. The class filled up quickly and when the lecturer walked in the class started. I found it very interesting and was too absorbed in taking notes about the first war over the Triforce to notice that someone walked in through the door at the front until the lecturer stopped talking. The whole class watched as the boy about my age walked up to the back of the room, very loudly and sat in the back row, put his feet on the table and pulled out his earphones from his ears. He was tall, had dark purple hair, several earrings, and wore a black hoodie and black jeans that were tucked into his biker boots. He was very noticeable amongst the smartly dressed people in the room and looked very out of place. Everyone was staring at him and he just looked back "what?" he said like this situation was totally normal.

"Excuse me are you in the right class?" the lecturer asked.

"Yeah. This _is_ advanced history right?"

"Yes but the class started almost an hour ago you've missed a lot already you should be here on time… Please give me your name."

"The names Shadow dude. And don't worry about me missing shit I'll catch up, right now I'll listen. So go on don't wanna loose more time right old man?"

"I'm sorry Shadow but you have missed too much so I'm going to have to ask you to leave and be on time for the next lesson."

"Nope, I'm good dude. I'll just sit back here and be quiet."

The lecturer sighed "fine, but if you're this late again you will not be allowed to enter the class," he then continued with the lesson and I continued taking notes._ That guy will most likely give up in a month_ I thought.

The class only lasted another half hour before we were dismissed and everyone began to pack their bags. As I turned to leave someone tapped me on my shoulder I turned to see Shadow, "yo, dude," he said.

I looked at him before saying "uh… hello… can I help you…?"

"Yeah, you looked like you were taking tons of notes so can I copy them?"

"Uh sure?" I said.

"Great! I'm Shadow," he said holding out his hand.

"Yes, I know," I replied "I'm Vio," I took his hand and shook it.

He smiled "nice to meet you Violet."

"It's Vio!" I growled I really hated being called Violet it was too feminine.

Shadow huffed "whatever." We walked to the café together, sat down and I gave Shadow my notes to copy. Green, Zelda and Red were still in their classes, Blue wasn't but he was probably going to avoid us until his and Red's fight was resolved.

There was an awkward silence between us and Shadow must have felt it too because he decided to start a conversation with me "so are you from around here?"

"No, I grew up outside the city," I told him "what about you?"

"Yeah, I've never left before. I wouldn't want to move to a new place it'd be hard to get used to," he said, I shrugged "so like you're alone here?" he asked.

"No by chance my friends all got a place here as well but they're doing different courses to me."

"I see so they're in their classes?"

"Yeah, one isn't but he had a fight with another one of us and is now advoiding us."

"Heh," Shadow continued to write for a bit before speaking again "I could show you and you're friends all the best clubs and bars if you'd like, I know 'em all."

"No thank you, we don't really do that sort of thing."

"What? You don't drink or party or have fun?"

"Of course we do! We just don't go to clubs and stuff."

"That's boring! I'll take you. How many of you are there?"

"Five. Including me and the one who is avoiding us."

"… Any of 'em hot chicks?"

"One but she's taken." We continued to talk casually until Shadow finished with my notes and stood to leave.

"I'll see you in our next class Violet. I'm going for a smoke," he then walked off, I felt discussed he called me 'Violet' again which I had already made quite clear that I hate and he smokes! Honestly the smell of cigarette smoke has always made me feel ill and add on the fact that it isn't healthy makes it worse. I wasn't sure if I liked Shadow, he seemed almost dangerous and I had a feeling that if I hung around him something bad may happen so I decided to avoid him as best as I could. Even though I could just be unfairly stereotyping him, whatever I really didn't care, I don't like him so I won't go near him it's as simple as that.

I bought a packet of crisps and went to go back and sit down I had just got back to my seat when Green came up to me and sat down next to me "hello, Vio," he said smiling.

"Green," I greeted "how was class?"

"Ok I guess, it looks like it will be hard so I'll defiantly need your help," he said scratching the back of his head through his green beanie hat "how was your class?"

"Good, very interesting. There was this one guy who came in an hour late dressed like some gangster and at the end of the class he asked to copy my notes."

"Huh? Sounds like someone you'll end up hating," Green looked around and then lent closer "what happened with Red and Blue? You must know _something_!"

I shook my head "Red was really tight lipped about it. He just knocked on my door and he was in floods of tears saying Blue had physically thrown him out along with his clothes. He then begged me to let him stay with me saying he didn't want to be alone and that he didn't want to spoil your and Zelda's alone time."

"Didn't you ask him about it at all?"

"Yes but every time I did he would just say something like 'we had a fight' or 'I don't want to talk about it,'"

"I hope they sort it out soon."

"Yeah me too, it seems worse than any other fight they've had before."

It wasn't long before Zelda and Red showed up as well, we didn't talk about the fight but Red was quieter than normal. I was worried about him. Our brake was uneventful and soon we all went back to class. On the way back I saw Blue and I decided to stop him "Blue please just make up with Red already whatever it was he's sorry and when Red's depressed everything is depressing and honestly I don't want to be woken up at 5am with Red yelling my name again."

"I can't talk to Red just now!" Blue snapped and began to walk away before stopping "…listen tell him that I'll talk to him again once I've had some time to think over things… and yes Vio I am capable of thought."

"Ok I'll tell him but Blue, what happened?" I asked if I couldn't get anything from Red I may get something from Blue but Blue just kept walking "BLUE!" I called he just lifted his hand and stuck up his middle finger at me and disappeared around the corner.

"HA! You and your friend are having quite the fight eh?" I turned to see Shadow walk up behind me.

"It is quite rude to listen into other people's conversations you know?" I said.

Shadow ignored me "when you said a fight I thought you meant physical! It's not much of a fight unless they're super weak and the blows did no damage."

I frowned "not all fights are physical, they had an argument and it really doesn't have anything to do with you!"

I was ignored again "when I fight with my older brother we end up with scars or broken bones. See?" Shadow lifted his shirt to revel one large scar and some smaller ones on his muscular stomach. I sighed I didn't care about whatever Shadow had to say or show so I walked off and Shadow ran after me "hey! Wait!"

"What?"

"You can't just ditch me! Let's go to class together." I kept walking without replying Shadow seemed to think this meant 'yes' and walked next to me and sat with me in class and as much I as tried to ignore him we ended up talking, I learned that Shadow didn't have a good family life; his parents thought he was a failure and pretty much abandoned him, his brother Dark hadn't spoken to him for years after they, according to Shadow, almost killed each other over some girl who Shadow ended up dumping after a month. I had been right he was dangerous and seemed like a thug. I really didn't want anything to do with him. I was a good student and I took pride in that fact, I didn't want my reputation to be destroyed by Shadow… however there was something about him. I wasn't going to deny it to myself I did find him hot and to my surprise I found myself imagining him naked once which I mentally slapped myself for. It didn't help that Shadow had lifted his shirt. It was unbelievable, I, the calm and collected Vio, couldn't be thinking such perverted thoughts about someone I had just met.

The class was very interesting and I did enjoy it but I would have liked it better if Shadow left me alone, he was distracting whether it was his annoying comments, the fact he kept calling me 'Violet' or the fact that I found him rather attractive I didn't know but I really wanted him to go away. I was glad he left me alone at lunch but lunch was still depressing, Red had sat with us to eat but he didn't speak once and when he was finished eating he decided that he wanted to be alone and had left before I could pass on Blue's message. After lunch Shadow had decided to sit with me again, I really don't know why he was hanging around me; I was ignoring him mostly and we really didn't seem like the kind of people who would hang out together.

When the day ended I met Red outside the college and we got into the car I was about to drive off when I saw Shadow wave at me while he got onto a black motorbike and for some stupid reason I found myself waving back which would probably just encourage him to continue sitting with me. "Who's that?" Red asked.

"A guy in my class," I said "how are you Red? Are you feeling any better?"

"Well class was fun but Blue still hates me…"

I sighed and drove away "He told me to tell you that he'll speak to you once he's 'thought things over,'"

Red sighed "he won't," he stated sadly "there's no way he'll forgive me, he'll probably think I'm disgusting."

"Why?" I asked, Red didn't answer "Red? Why won't Blue forgive you?"

He shook his head "I… I… it's nothing, Vio please I just can't talk about it, I'm ashamed about it."

The longer I knew nothing about it the more I wanted to know about it. I guess Red will tell me soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vio's P.O.V**

I opened the door to my apartment and held it open for Red who stepped in and muttered a quiet "thanks, Vio." I walked in too and we dumped our bags on the ground and sat in the main room. Red turned on the TV but I took the remote from him and turned it off again Red looked questionably at me.

"Red," I began slowly I had to be gentle about this, Red was really fragile right now "please tell me what happened with Blue."

"Vio… I don't want to-"

"Talk about it, I know but Red you're really depressed about it and you know that, that makes the rest of us feel depressed, I just want to help so please Red. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better?"

"… Do you promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"I won't tell."

Red was quiet for a little while before he closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away "I… Vio I kissed him! I kissed Blue!"

"You… kissed him?"

"Yes," I saw tears falling from Red's eyes as he turned to face me "I love him, Vio! I have for years but I was too scared to tell him, I was too scared to tell any of you that I'm gay but last night I just…" Red stopped to wipe some tears away only for more to come accompanied by sobs "Blue and I were flicking through channels because there was nothing on TV and I got really bored and ended up… looking… at…at Blue and I-I just got lost in stupid fantasies about us… like Blue touching me and… never mind that!" Red said getting red "Blue said something to me but I didn't hear him because I was sooooooo lost in his eyes and I really don't know what came over me because the next thing I knew I was kissing him…"

"And Blue? What did he do?" I encouraged my crying friend. I wasn't shocked by the fact that Red was gay and had a crush on Blue it was so obvious with the way he looked at him and continued to hug him and cling to him despite getting hit on the back of the head every time he did. Green and Zelda knew too we had spoken about it before I can remember how Zelda thought it was cute. Blue being as stupid as he is had no idea at all.

"Blue just sat there," Red continued "I think he was shocked. Then suddenly he shoved me really hard and started to shout at me and asking why I did it and he… he stared saying all these really mean homophobic insults and I begged him I told him that I love him and he told me to shut up and to get out of his sight and that he 'couldn't do it' and I told him that I was sorry but he didn't listen to me and he ran to my room grabbed my clothes and grabbed me and through me out of the apartment…"

"I see…" I felt so sorry for Red and I gently put an arm around him in an attempt to comfort him but it was in vein he just buried his face in his hands and cried harder.

"Blue… he… he doesn't… he doesn't love me back and… he… he thinks I gross and dirty and… and he'll never ever talk to me again!"

"Shh, it's ok Red, Blue didn't seem too angry when I spoke to him, even if he doesn't love you he'll go back to being you're friend. Besides if Blue doesn't love you I'm sure you'll find a far better and nicer guy."

"B-but I just want Blue!" Red lent closer to me and I hugged him properly I kind of felt like a big brother comforting his little sister after a brake-up which wasn't all that far from the truth, the four of us are like brothers; we fight but if someone messes with one of us the rest will give that person hell and we'll always be there for one another.

It took a while for Red to calm down and even when he pulled out of my embrace he was still crying a little "thanks, Vio," he said giving me a small, weak, sad, half smile. We were quiet for a bit before Red said "you… you don't mind do you?"

"Mind what?"

"You don't care if I'm gay, you don't think I'm dirty like Blue does?"

"Of course I don't care Red! It's not like you chose to be gay or be in love with Blue and honestly I've known for a while."

"Really, how?"

"The way you looked at Blue and acted around him, Green and Zelda know as well."

"Oh…" he said sadly and he turned his face away from me.

"None of us care Red, you're still you, the happy bouncy Red we all care about and we'll be there for you and it's not like you're the only gay guy."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he said turning back to face me.

"I'm gay too Red."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything about that before if you all knew about me and everyone accepted it?"

"Because it was never relevant. Nobody asked or mentioned it, I guess you all thought the reason that I have never been on a date with a girl was because I'm a shut-in bookworm… well I guess that's the reason I've never had a boyfriend." Red laughed weakly and I smiled "do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, a bit, I'm still heartbroken; I don't know what to do Vio!"

"It's ok it'll take time but I know it'll all be ok… Let's order a pizza or something shall we, Red? It's on me."

"Ok, yeah, I'd like that," Red said, I stood, walked towards the phone and picked it up, I was about to ask Red what he wanted but Red interrupted me "can you go down to the shop and collect it? I want to be alone for a little bit."

I smiled kindly at him "sure."

"Thanks."

I put the phone down and turned to Red to ask him what I was going to ask him before he interrupted me "what kind do you want?"

"Hmm…" Red stared in space while he thought and then said "can we get the really good vegetarian one with the mushrooms and stuff?"

"Sure, do you want anything else?"

"Hmm, can I get a soda? And some chocolate ice-cream?"

"I've got soda in the fridge and I have chocolate ice-cream as well."

"Ok."

"Here," I said giving Red the remote "we can watch whatever you want."

"Really? Do you have movie channels or is it all documentary and educational channels?" Red asked with a smile on his face, he had cheered up a bit but I knew that as soon as I leave he'd probably break down into tears.

"Of course I have movie channels, you pick something to watch and I'll be back soon with pizza, ok?"

"Ok, see you later, then."

I gave Red one more, kind smile and left with my car keys and wallet. It wasn't a long journey, about ten minutes but it felt longer, I was worried about Red and I felt a bit annoyed with Blue. Sure if he didn't feel the same turn him down and leave to avoid awkwardness but to throw him out and make homophobic remarks was uncalled for, maybe it was because I was gay too but I didn't want to talk to Blue anymore, of course Red had failed to tell me exactly what he said but I didn't want to ask him in case it upset him, I kind of wanted to know what Blue had said and if he meant it. Not only that but I was feeling sorrier for Red than I had before. Blue can be huge bastard sometimes.

I got to the closest car park to the pizzeria and got out and locked the door. Just as I turned and headed in the direction of my destination I heard someone yell my name. Loudly. I turned to see Shadow run towards me at top speed. "Great…" I sighed in annoyance. While I was glad he had called me by my real name and not 'Violet', I didn't want to deal with him right now, still I turned and said "hi," trying not to seem annoyed.

"What's up? Not with your little friend?"

"I'm getting pizza for us; he wanted to be alone for a bit."

"Did you find out why they fought?"

"Yeah but it's none of your business."

"Wow cold! I was just trying to be nice!"

"Did you want something?"

"I just saw you and thought I'd say hi, geez you don't need to be so rude!"

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about my friend. I didn't mean to be rude to you." Wait why am I apologizing to him? I was like this all the time and I've never apologized before.

"It's ok. You said you were getting pizza? I'm getting pizza as well, I'm too lazy to cook you know and I don't have any parties tonight."

"I take it you go to parties often?"

"Yeah, all the time, I get so hammered and so high, it's so much fun."

"High? Drugs are bad for you."

"Oh come on, Violet, it's just a bit of fun, you don't have much fun do you?"

"I have fun by reading."

"READING?" Shadow yelled, I cringed, "wow dude, I really need to take you with me, how could someone so fucking hot be so dull?"

"Excuse me? I'm not dull I just think books are far more appealing than loud music and drunken idiots. And did you just call me hot?"

"Yeah, you are hot, you got a problem with that sexy?" he said and groped my butt.

I yelped and pushed him away "please don't touch me. I don't care if you think I'm hot or not but don't touch me."

Shadow smiled and I couldn't work out why "you've gone bright red! You like me~ what about me? How hot do you think I am out of ten?"

"Zero."

"Oh come on! Don't lie, I'm a ten!"

I sighed, I suppose I might as well be truthful, telling him I think he attractive couldn't hurt and if he asked me on a date I'd tell him no "well I would say nine but you smoke so take off one, the drugs takes off two and the ego a point five so you're a five point five."

"So I'll take the nine. We should fuck."

"I just told you, you're a five point five. You're just hearing what you want to hear! Besides even if I just said nine I still wouldn't get in bed with you, I'm not a slut."

"That sounds like a challenge!"

"It's not."

"Oh my dear Violet as soon as I saw you I thought about how good a fuck you'd be so believe me I'm going to get you eventually! Plus it's clear you're a virgin so that'll add to the fun once I get you!"

I sighed "not a chance."

We continued to walk and Shadow started to go on and on about something, I didn't listen. Since when did a simple task like getting pizza become a difficult nightmare?

**Red's P.O.V **

I waited until Vio was gone and then another minute in case he forgot something and came back before I burst into tears again. It felt as if my heart had been shattered into billions of tiny pieces and then set on fire and it hurt a lot. I just kept thinking about all the time I spent with Blue, talking, laughing, being kind, the stupid fights we had. We spent so much time together and in one second all of that was gone, never to happen again. I'm so stupid! Why did I ever think that was a good idea? In that one stupid act of kissing him I ruined everything. Now he didn't even want to be my friend.

I wiped away my tears, I couldn't cry anymore, Vio could be back any minute and I didn't want to worry him. I stood and went to the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror I noticed how puffy and red my eyes were, so much for not worrying Vio he'd know as soon as he saw me that I'd been crying. I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do about it I went to the toilet, washed my hands and went back to the living room.

I noticed my phone on the table and I picked it up and got to Blue's number, maybe I should call him or send him a text… no he didn't want to talk to me in fact he'd probably blocked my number by now… that thought made me want to cry again but I held it in, somehow. I couldn't cry anymore but it was hard, so, so hard. I started at Blue's number I was so close to pressing call but then I remembered how angry he had been with me and I ran and put my phone in the drawer of the bedside cabinet in Vio's tiny guest room that I was currently living in.

I went back to the living room and turned on the TV knowing if I didn't have something on it would most likely make Vio more worried. After a while of flicking through channels I found a nice classic Disney princess movie, Vio probably wouldn't like it but with all the childlike, girly things about the movie and not to mention the singing cheered me up a little and got some of the thoughts about Blue to leave me.

It wasn't long before Vio got back, with pizza. "Hey, Red," he said as he walked with our dinner "sorry I took so long."

I gave him a half smile "it's ok." Vio set the pizza on the table and pulled it towards us.

"I'll go grab us some soda and take out the ice-cream, feel free to start eating," he said, I nodded and took a slice of pizza and took a bite being careful on to spill any on myself. Vio came back with two cans of soda and two plates, he handed me one of each and sat next to me taking a slice of pizza himself. "What're we watching?" he asked once he swallowed his first bite.

"Snow White," I replied.

"I should have guessed you'd pick a kid's movie."

"Would you like me to change it?"

"No, I told you, you can watch whatever you like, Red."

"Thanks."

We quietly ate our food and watched the movie and when we were done with the pizza, Vio left with our plates and the pizza box and came back with two bowls for chocolate ice-cream. He hand me one and I thanked him and began to eat it. Soon we were done and the movie finished. Vio let me chose something else but I couldn't find anything good so I let Vio watch the news. While I stared at nothing, thinking.

Once the news was over Vio asked if I'd like to play a board game or something, I told him no I was too depressed to do anything and right now I just wanted to sleep. "I think I'll just go to bed, Vio," I said.

He nodded "ok, Red. I'm going to stay up; I've got some things to do. I'm pretty sure that boy we saw as we were leaving collage, Shadow, has send me a friend request on Facebook, probably followed me on Twitter too. Have a good night Red."

I smiled at him again "thanks for being so kind to me Vio, you're a good friend." With that I stood, stretched and walked off to the guest room.

"Blue is sure to come to his senses soon Red, you'll see," he said quietly.

I scoffed "there is no way."

I got to the guest room and changed into my red cotton pyjamas, turned out the lights and got into bed. I lay awake for ages sometimes having a random crying session before I got a hold of myself. No matter what I couldn't get Blue out of my mind. I still love him so, so much.

**A/N I know that not many people follow this but to the five people who are I'm sorry this took so long! I was concentrating on my drawing and have made a new account on DA (Ask-DeathNote-A) and not only that I'm going to be writing an original story that'll go on my DA and Wattpad so I've been planning that and drawing my characters for it. I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter but who knows. The good thing is college is finished now so I have more free time but my little brother will be off school soon and I don't like writing while he's in the room cause you know it's awkward, considering he'll here the noise of the keyboard and the way my computer is facing if he turns around he'll see and as he's a huge asshole who knows what he'll say. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vio's P.O.V**

I woke up at a sane time the next morning at the sound of my alarm clock. I stretched, yawned and got out of bed. I got dressed quickly and left to see if Red was all right. After last night I was really worried about him and I hoped he got a good night's rest.

When I walked past it, I noticed the guest room door was wide open and Red wasn't there so I went to the kitchen to see Red standing with two plates of freshly made pancakes. His eyes were red and buffy and he looked exhausted. "Oh good morning, Vio!" Red said happily when he saw me, he was acting normally but it was obvious he felt the same way he did last night. "I made pancakes; I hope that's ok with you…" he told me.

I politely smiled at Red and sat down, "of course it's ok, Red. No sane person would turn down your home made pancakes."

Red blushed slightly and placed a plate in front of me and sat down himself. "Thank you for being so nice to me Vio. I know I must be an annoyance…" Red said quietly once he swallowed his first bite.

"You're not an annoyance, you've have your heart broken, right now you need a friend," I reassured him.

We spent breakfast mostly in silence, saying the odd thing here and there about our plans for the day. Red asked me to take him to a shop where he had a job interview and asked if it was ok if I pick him up after, I told him that it was fine. Red was the only one of us that didn't have a job yet. I had gotten one rather fast at the library, my employer let me have this week off work so I could get used to college. Blue got a job at a sports shop, Zelda got a job as a waitress and Green got a job at a game shop. Red now had an interview at a small corner shop.

I was worried about Red's interview; he wasn't feeling himself, he was depressed and that could affect him getting the job if the employer thought that Red was miserable all the time. If he didn't get the job because of this it wouldn't be fair and I'd think of Blue as even more of an asshole. Red had a hard time finding a job because he had struggled with his C.V and hadn't told anyone he needed help with it. After a while of Red not getting any interviews he finally came to me and Zelda for help, we both helped Red out and now he finally had an interview if he screwed up because he wasn't himself it would be a huge blow to his self-confidence.

I drove us to college when it was time and we make it to the college early. We sat at a table and waited. It wasn't long before Green and Zelda showed up and they sat with us again. They were both very concerned about Red and tried to talk to him, I had sent Green a text last night after Red had gone to bed telling him I knew what had happened between Blue and Red but I told him that he should ask Red himself. It wasn't my place to tell our other friends about what had happed; it was up to Red whether or not he wanted to tell them.

To my surprise he did tell them what had happened and cried on Zelda's shoulder as she hugged him, trying to comfort him. Once Red had calmed down and we were beginning to speak about other things to help Red forget about it, I spotted Blue heading toward his class; avoiding us like he had done the other day.

I thought quickly and turned to the others "I'm just going to use the restroom," I told them as I stood up and headed over to Blue.

I caught up with him and touched his shoulder to get him to turn around. He did and when he saw that it was me, he growled at me like he was some kind of wild animal trying to defend itself. "What the fuck do you want Vio!?" he snapped at me and shoved me slightly, looking ready to punch me.

I didn't take his silent threat and spoke calmly to him. "I came here to ask you what you said to Red and to ask if you meant it and to ask you why you'd do such an awful thing to him. You could've just turned him down politely without shattering his heart into a million tiny pieces! He'd have still been upset but you'd still be friends and Red wouldn't have had to come crying to me."

Blue paled slightly. "Shit, he told you…" he muttered as he continued to glare at me but he seemed to relax a little bit.

"Yes he did now what'd you say to him? Oh and Blue answer honestly," I said; I wanted answers, now. This needed to be fixed and Red wouldn't have the courage to confront Blue and Blue was too proud to say he was sorry unless someone convinced him that it was the right thing to do first.

He started at me and took a deep breath "I didn't mean it, Vio."

"That's not what I asked!"

He looked down at the ground in what seemed to be thought and then he looked up at me and said "I… I called him a… you know, you're smart!"

"No Blue I don't know, Red didn't tell me all he said was that you were homophobic." From what Blue and Red had said I could guess what he had said but I needed to hear Blue admit it and if he said what I thought he said then I might just give him the silent treatment for the rest of his life.

"Well then I pretty sure you can guess what I called him!" Blue said, clearly not wanted to repeat the terrible things he said to poor Red. "I regret it Vio, I shouldn't have said any of it to him! I didn't mean it… Vio I swear I didn't mean it! I was just so shocked!"

"So you call him a faggot and say he's dirty because you were shocked? Blue that's just wrong! You can't just say that to someone, it's disgusting! There is nothing wrong with being gay!" I was beginning to get angry now. There are very few things that could make me angry; homophobic people were one of those things and my rare anger towards Blue was beginning to grow.

"I know, Vio, I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the only one who you should apologise to! Blue, you broke Red's heart and insulted not only him but me as well."

"Wait, how did I insult you?" he asked sounding confused. I hadn't tried to hide the fact that I'm gay but I suppose Blue was so thick he wouldn't guess it, I mean he didn't even know Red was gay and it was so obvious considering he constantly threw himself at Blue.

"By being a huge homophobic bastard! Red is not the only gay guy you know."

Blue's eyes widened in shock. "You're gay?" he asked, slowly like it was really hard to understand.

"Yes. Blue I may be able to forgive you for what you said if you give me a good and honest reason for what you did." I know that maybe I shouldn't give him the chance after what he said because it was very, very wrong but he was a childhood friend and I wanted us to stay as friends so I would give him one more chance. Only one, if I didn't like his answer or said something homophobic again then I'd never talk to him again.

Blue stared at me again and turned away but I grabbed his arm before he could walk away from me. "Let go, Vio… I… I can't…" Blue sobbed… Blue's sobbing that's new, Blue never cries.

"Are you crying?" I asked, shocked, the last time I'd seen Blue cry was when we were seven when he broke his leg while trying to do tricks on his new bike only to fall. It had been my father who took him to the A&amp;E and called his parents.

He turned to face me and glared at me with tears running down his cheek. "You don't understand, Vio! It's not simple! My parents… they have always hated gays, they tried to make me feel the same way as them and I did for a while but then I… I began to date and it never felt right being with a girl, something was always missing at first I thought it was just that I kept picking the wrong girls but then… then I began to have _thoughts_ about… Red… and… well I was in denial. I didn't really know why I had these feelings for him or what they really were! When Red kissed me… I knew that I loved him but I got scared because it was against everything my parents told me and I acted stupidly… and wrongly…" Blue just blurted out all this to me just like that.

I was stunned. I never expected Blue to open up to me like that but I suppose I did push him and he had kept all that inside for a long time now, it needed to come out. He was still crying but he looked like was trying to stop and act normal again. I sighed and back-handed him across the face. There was a loud sound when my hand connected with his cheek and he stopped his crying and looked at me stunned, there was a red mark on his face now were I had slapped him. "You dissevered that, Blue. Now you better go and tell Red what you just told me," I stated not wanting to say anything nice to him; after all he was a huge ass to Red and deserved some punishment besides I wasn't the type to get all mussy or get all forgiving so quickly.

Blue rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the remaining tears. "Now?" he asked, quietly not really fighting back at me or calling me names like I thought he would.

"Yes, waiting isn't going to make it easier only harder and if you wait too long Red will move on."

Blue nodded and we walked back to our table together. I was feeling happier now. Knowing that Blue loved Red back was great and I knew that Red would be even happier and that he'd probably forgive Blue right away; that's just the kind of person he was.

The three of them were surprised to see us together when we got back. I sat next to Green again and Blue stood next to Red. He didn't say anything and grabbed Red's shirt and pulled him up. I noticed Red's eyes widen and he shrunk down a little, probably thinking Blue would hurt him.

"Blue! Please listen! I'm so sor-" Red began, only to be interrupted when Blue kissed him on the lips, deeply. Green and Zelda looked over at me in shock and I smiled at them and winked.

"No, Red," Blue said once he took his mouth away from Red's "I'm sorry, I love you back, ok? I really do… just don't expect me to say it often! What I said to you was wrong and I'm sorry! I'll tell you everything when we get home but for right now just know that I'm sorry and that I love you!"

There was a moment of silence before Red squealed and jumped on Blue, rapping his arms around Blue's neck and his legs around his waist. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, making heads turn and look over at them, which caused all five of us to blush at the awkwardness of it all. I was being to think Red would make a scene every day. Yesterday he cried like a child and today in yelled in happiness like a child.

"I think you two should sit down," Green said "I get it you guys are boyfriends now but you don't have to push it in our faces, Zelda and I don't and you're making a scene."

"Shut up, asshole!" Blue snapped but sat down anyway. Red stayed standing for a second and then grinned before sitting on Blue's lap.

"I think that they make a really cute couple!" Zelda giggled and put her head on Green's shoulder. "Maybe we should be more affectionate in public, Greenie." I chuckled at Zelda's comment only to have her look over at me. "Now Vio is the only one who's not in a relationship! We should get him a girlfriend!"

I laughed and smiled at her. "Boyfriend, actually," I corrected her, "you should find me a boyfriend."

Before any for them could say something, someone put their arms around me from behind causing me to panic a little at the surprise of being grabbed. "What'd you mean by that, baby? You've got me!" Shadow stated as he tightened his grip on me.

I groaned in annoyance, he just loves to show up at the worst possible times… "Please go away, Shadow. You are not my boyfriend!"

"Mean!" he said "baby, you break my heart!"

If I were more like Blue I'd hit him. "Shadow, we just met yesterday. We barely know each other. Will you please let go?"

He let go of me like I asked but sat on the end of table and lent over to me. "Don't you believe in love at first sight, my dear Violet?" he said with a huge smirk on his handsome face.

"You don't love me, idiot! You're only after sex." Part of me now wanted to hit him; must he do this in front of my friends? It was making me feel awkward.

Shadow simply laughed and kissed me before I had the chance to more away from him. I felt him try to force his tough in my mouth but I kept my lips tightly shut. To my horror, none of my friends helped me, they just laughed. I felt humiliated and I shoved Shadow as hard as I could and watched as he fell off the table and onto the floor. I didn't care if he was hurt or not, I just got up and began to walk away.

I heard Shadow run after me and he grabbed my waist when I got into the corridor and turned me around to face him before pushing me against a wall and pressed his body against mine with his hands on my hips. "Come on, sexy! Don't be like that; I was just having some fun. I'm sure you liked it! Who wouldn't like to kiss me?"

"I did not like it, you pervert! You just embarrassed me in front of my friends!" I tried my best not to yell at him and stayed calm and collected like I always was.

"Embarrassed you? I just did what your friends did. They didn't care about kissing in front of you and you didn't care either!"

"That's because the five of us have been friend since childhood, I don't have a problem with them kissing. You're a stranger! I don't want them to think I'm some slut who goes around making out with people I barely know!"

"Oh," Shadow said and smiled at me "so, if we went on a date and got to know each other then you'd let me fuck you?"

"No, if we went on a load of dates then I'd let you kiss me. We'd have to be together for much longer if you want in my pants." This was beginning to get rather annoying. Why was Shadow so desperate to have sex with me? There were probably loads of people more willing to have sex with Shadow… I'm a challenge for him, is that it? He wants what he can't have? Looks like my college years aren't going to be as fun as I thought…

"So you'll go on a date with me?" he asked hopefully, seemingly ignoring part of what I said and having a small amount of hope in his eyes.

"No."

"Please, Vio. I would like to go on a date with you. We don't have to fuck. One date and if you don't like it then I'll leave you alone."

I started at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. He wasn't going to drop it any time soon; he was too desperate to get me in his bed. However, one date couldn't be too bad and at the end of it I'll tell him I didn't enjoy myself and then maybe he'd leave me alone… I suppose it was worth a shot, it's not like I had to baby sit Red anymore as he'd be going back to Blue so I really didn't have any reason to say no… "Ok, fine, one date. But I have conditions!"

Shadow smile at me and reached around to grope my butt making me yelp in surprise. "Name them," he demanded. There was a lot of power suddenly in his voice, he sounded so dominant and for some reason I felt more attracted to him. I almost physically slapped myself for that thought. It was like a stupid part of me wanted to get in bed with him but the sensible part was telling me to stop being stupid and not to fall for the 'bad boy.'

"Ok; one, do not touch me throughout the week or on the date. Two, don't even try to take me to your place afterwards. Three, no alcohol, drugs or cigarettes and four, I want to be home at midnight no later."

"Agreed to all but the alcohol. We're having some drinks together at the club I'm going to take you to."

I sighed; there was no point in arguing with that, it wasn't like _I_ was going to drink a lot. "Fine but nothing strong," I warned firmly.

"Great! What's your address? I'll pick you up at nine on Friday."

I told him my address and he walked away smiling. I was left thinking about what a huge mistake I may have made but it was the only way I could see to get this pervert away from me… But did I really want him to leave me alone? Part of me really did like him for some reason…

_He is really hot though… _I found myself thinking as I began to follow him to class. If only he had a nicer personality maybe I would consider dating him properly. I just had to keep reminding myself that he wasn't into _me_ but my body; he just wanted sex from me and I wasn't going to let him have his way and take my virginity. I wasn't the kind of person to have sex with people I just met and I defiantly wasn't going to fall for Shadow's tricks.


End file.
